halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saberstorm
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team .}} Help me!!!!! i want a sigbox!!!! and soz mate about unrealistic thing i just didnt understand it. TheGutsyChipmunk 22:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sara 20 - two things RE:Your claim of "Harassment" and the rebuttal of your allegations Opening Statement As I am sure you know, harassment is a big deal here, and elsewhere on much of the internets and the real world. However, I consider your complaint(s) to the Administrators to be a fabrication of erroneous and slanderous lies, as your complaint will be systematically dissected and discussed. Furthermore, much of your claims are unsubstantiated, and downright insulting. If you had an issues with me and my conduct, why did you not just message me, and request that I cease and desist? ---- Complaint, regarding alleged harassment ---- Systematic Rebuttal of points *'User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page...' **I did not violate rule 1.4 on the Halo Fanon wiki. No message on your talkpage was a personal attack, nor was I uncivil. please provide a quote and a link to the comments in question. *'...and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles...' **Fighting your attempts? Please, I was cleaning up after you. The page in question did not need archiving, to be blunt. It was still relatively short to not need it, thus my repeated attempts to remove the archive, and revert the page to the way it was before logs were moved. Also, you lack of communication with myself, or at least conveying your thoughts, opinions and issues to myself did not help matters. *'...and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article.' **Stalking? Explain how I was stalking. The page in question is , thus not stalking, but refreshing the page. Next, yes, I removed your request from 091's talkpage, and I apologize for that, as I was wrong to do so. *'I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me.' **I'm sure as heck you are not an Admin, nor can you figure out who the Admins on here are, as quarter of the users you messaged were actually just users, not admins. I won't comment on the veteran fanfiction writer stuff, but I will on your next comment. My behavior did not cross the line, because 85% of my actions were justified, as pointed out above. If this is crossing the line, you have seen nothing yet. ---- Conclusion My conclusion to your complaints are simple - they are nothing, but slanderous lies. Please cease and desist of this activity of creating erroneous lies, and distributing them to other members of this wiki, or I will see to it that administration action is taken. Good day, Sir, SPARTAN-118, Rollback user of Halo Fanon; Veteran 118's knavish behavior My Edit For the love of... Yes Maslab said as much on the talk page of the article but thank you. I do need to read Contact Harvest. Flame-124 02:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well I seriously doubt that really. ONI could probably schedule her for a seemingly routine physical, inject her with a tranquilizer (as much as it takes, they have no qualms), then take her to whatever lab they want to dissect her in. Probably even lose all records of her even existing. Flame-124 03:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kerrigan RE: AlterHalo No? 118 Dragon Flood I offered my suggestions on the talk page. As most have said, it is doubtful the Covenant would invest time and energy into a project such as this, but if I may make a suggestion, just change it to a permutation of the "pure" Flood forms, and just a third faction in battle. Flame-124 20:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Understand, but without a lot of forerunner tech (and even they couldn't contain the Flood without the Halo array) all the minor Prophet is doing is digging a grave for anyone under his command that comes in contact with the Flood. Flame-124 22:33, August 10, 2010 (UTC) dude, the Flood ARE the Borg basically, they just have a different way of absorbing species. Please read http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Flood for some background, it'll really help. Flame-124 01:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Messages 1, 2, & 3. RE:NCF tag RE: Messages 4, 5, & 6 I didn't find it distracting. RE: Antis'Grafen name Re: Something I'm not finding You might want to edit (if you can i'm not sure) the title of the Dragon Flood and Juggernanut Flood, technically it should gbe Dragon Form and Juggernanut Form, if i'm not mistaken. Chen-179 02:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) NCF Sabrestorm,me along with other Halo Fanon users would like to inform you that a number of you articles are NCF, Unrealistic and Godmodded. I have spoken to you on two of these articles before and gave you plenty of time to correct them, which you have not. May i suggest you go on IRC via http://webchat.freenode.net/ this web link. The channel name is #Halo-Fanon and i am sure you can fill in the other details, that or you can contact myself via the talk page to link you with the other users that have complained. The articles of primary concern are #Sara 020 #Dragon Flood #Juggernaut Flood Regards Echo 1125 01:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Greetings. I am 434 Creepy Spark mate mate. how do u get a sigbox. im just postin this on ppls wall until sumone tells me how lol. im bored. XXDD. mate hehe TheGutsyChipmunk 10:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Need an edit check... Yo >:-( RE: Alternate Collab? Re: Collab Re: ??? For those who want to know I've been MIA for a while. I make no excuse for not editing the stuff that got namespaced, but I don't mind. Since the reveal of Halo 4 at E3, I've gone back to the drawing board on my previous articles, and I now desire to rewrite the entire story from the ground up, including massive overhauls to the parts played by specific characters, as well as the removal of a great deal of content. I ask for patience on the matter, and I hope that you think my rewrites are better than the originals. Also, if someone happens to know how to set it up so messages can be delivered to an email for better tracking, I would like to know. --Saberstorm 06:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Namespacing